Breathe me
by Misses Histery
Summary: Este fic participa en la campaña: ¡No más críticas! Porque todos podemos alimentar un sueño. ¿Qué hay detrás de una persona que no puede alzar la mirada? ¿Cuál es su secreto? ¿Cuál es su temor? Pero la pregunta más importante es ¿Habrá alguien que pueda salvar a esa persona? [No Yuri]


**Nota de Autora: **Este fic participa en la campaña:**_ No más críticas, porque todos podemos alimentar un sueño_** de **Bajo las Ramas del Goshinboku**.He decido utilizar el 5to Tema: _La depresión de una persona, al ser criticada de manera injusta._Aparte de este tema he decido implementar fuertemente el tema de la amistad, pues es uno de los temas principales en esta maravillosa serie, y me pareció darle ese toque al fic. Espero que sea de su agrado y que cumpla con las expectativas de la campaña.

**Disclamer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

REEDITADO. Por una regla puesta en el reto me veo en la necesidad de retirar la letra de la canción. Si desean escucharla para agarrarle un sentido más profundo al fic, se los recomiendo :)

El título hace honor a la canción 'Breathe me' y su interprete es Sia.

La historia es de mi creatividad, traída para la campaña, y unificar más a las escritoras.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Breathe me.<strong>_

Corría calle abajo, sintiéndose perseguida por los demás, escuchando las burlas, las quejas y los insultos de personas que ya ni siquiera estaban cerca de ella. Siempre había sido diminuta en comparación con sus compañeras de Instituto, y no nos referimos a una estatura, sino a espíritu.

Empezó a tener dificultades para respirar y entonces decidió detener su carrera, se había detenido unas cuadras antes de su casa, lugar en donde había un pequeño parque, se podría esconder ahí al menos hasta que dejara de llorar y sus ojos no se vieran hinchados como cada mañana al despertarse.

-Ya basta, ya basta, déjenme… – Pero nadie la escuchaba, porque estaba sola en ese lugar –No sé por qué, ¿sabes? Hoy de nuevo lo han hecho, y ni siquiera sé por qué.

Kagome no era una chica que no estuviera cuerda, simplemente le gustaba pensar que ahí estaba él, así que mientras ella hablaba sola físicamente, su cabeza le decía que esa persona la estaba escuchando, preocupándose por ella. En ocasiones se sentía estúpida y pensaba que realmente se volvería loca.

Y con el mismo pensamiento de que su vida era un asco se marchó a su casa, dejando un nuevo pedazo de su trozada alma en su lugar favorito para sentirse querida, aunque sea sólo por el fantasma de su cabeza.

**II.**

Ella la veía desde su banca, hacía dos semanas que había llegado al Instituto, no conocía a nadie, pues ella provenía de una ciudad muy lejana a Tokio. Le dio un rápido vistazo a todos sus compañeros –_Lo mismo de siempre –_ Pensó la castaña.

Las típicas chicas superficiales, los hombres que se creen que ni el piso los merece, los que destacaban por su inteligencia, los que eran raros y sólo se comunicaban entre ellos, bah, de pensar en hacer amigos así bostezaba. Lo mejor era permanecer sola el resto del ciclo, después de todo sólo sería ese año y ya.

Pero una chica llamó su atención, estaba callada, se veía pálida como un fantasma y tenía unas ojeras enormes, sintió escalofríos y entonces notó como un grupito de chicas se mofaban de ella, no comprendía muy bien el asunto pero al parecer se burlaban de su forma de ser, vestir, se burlaban de su forma de vivir. Decidió no prestar más atención, así no se metería en problemas, ella odiaba los problemas.

–Señorita Sango – La llamó el encargado de grupo –Le toca hoy el aseo del escritorio y el pizarrón– Sango asintió y retomó su actividad haciendo sus apuntes de Sociología.

Al término de las clases, se dirigió al almacén en donde tenían los artículos de limpieza y tomó lo necesario. De vuelta a su salón se percató de que el mismo grupito de chicas, que molestaban a la que al parecer su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, anotaban algo en el pupitre de la mencionada, se rieron y se marcharon de ahí. Sango no dijo nada en ese tiempo, y cuando terminó de su labor se dirigió al pupitre de su compañera y vio lo que le habían escrito – _Perras inmaduras –_ Sango tomó la franela y empezó a borrar todos esos mensajes de odio:

Mátate. Maldita golfa. Gata asquerosa. Puta. Hazle un favor al mundo y desaparece.

La chica terminó de limpiar el pupitre, mentalmente se reía de las chicas que escribieron eso, tan infantiles eran para hacer eso, ya estaban en el Instituto, no en el jardín de niños.

Minutos después y terminando con eso se dirigió a su casa, hoy cocinaría algo rico para ella y su hermano. Entonces la vio, quizá a la persona más miserable que haya conocido, escondiéndose entre los arbustos del parque, la siguió y quedó a una distancia prudente para que su compañera no la descubriera.

–No tenías que hacer eso – Pero ya la había descubierto.

–¿A qué te refieres? – Fue la pregunta.

–No tenías que borrar eso.

–Te diste cuenta – La chica estaba de espaldas y Sango no la podía ver pero sabía que estaba llorando.

–Siempre lo hacen, y tienen razón, me lo merezco, eso y más – Kagome se giró para verla, y Sango se horrorizó de ver sus ojos tremendamente hinchados.

No se dijeron nada, pero Sango podía ver toda una historia en ella, una historia que sabía que no le iba a gustar.

**III.**

La imagen de la chica llorando en el parque seguía viva en su mente, a pesar de ser un hecho de 2 semanas atrás, al día siguiente de ese incidente no se le despegó, no porque quisiera enterarse de su vida, sino que simplemente sentía que debía estar allí.

Varias veces le notó la misma cortada en la palma de la mano izquierda, a pesar de que usaba mangas larguísimas la pudo apreciar, siempre se veía igual, roja, sin querer cicatrizar, entonces se dio cuenta de que la joven se abría la herida continuamente, pero no preguntó al respecto.

Kagome sabía que Sango ya se había dado cuenta, pero nada le decía, y entonces comprendió que tal vez ella estaba ahí sólo para que no la vieran comer sola, pero estar con ella era lo mismo que estar sin compañía, ella apenas hablaba, siempre estaba cabizbaja. Su madre a diario la tenía que obligar a seguir yendo al Instituto, pero ya no quería estar allí, ya no quería seguir siendo odiada y odiándose a sí misma. Pero eso pronto acabaría, lo sabía, lo estaba planeando desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Una brisa fría sopló, ya estaban en Enero, pronto acabaría su pesadilla, y la pesadilla de muchos más.

Las semanas siguieron su curso, llegó Febrero, Kagome se impresionó al ver que Sango le llevó un regalo el día 14, Kagome entonces recordó esa fecha, ya la había olvidado por completo. Sango escuchó a Kagome agradecerle y… nada más, pensó que entonces su esfuerzo por sacarle una sonrisa a su compañera había sido en vano.

Pero al día siguiente le sonrió enormemente al ver que en su bolso llevaba puesto el colgante en forma de gatita que le había hecho a mano. Kagome no dijo nada nuevamente, pero la castaña juró haber visto una fugaz sonrisa.

Sango era parlanchina con ella, le contaba muchas cosas acerca de su antigua escuela, y de los deportes que practicaba, le hablaba incluso del clima, pero su compañera ni señales daba de querer hablar, rara era la ocasión en que le contestaba, pero eran contestaciones diminutas, como – Sí, no, hace frío, tienes razón, tal vez, probablemente, no me gusta.

Era más que notorio que Kagome tenía una intensa depresión, cada día la veía más delgada, ya que apenas y comía, a pesar de que Sango, a su manera sutil, casi la obligaba a comer. La cortada en su palma seguía igual, y la castaña podría jurar que esa no era la única. Varias veces al salir de la escuela sabía que Kagome iba al parque a desahogarse, y ella la acompañaba, sin decir ni hacer nada, sólo estar allí. Después ninguna de las dos decía nada.

Ya no sabía qué más hacer para que su compañera viviera por una vez en su vida sin los prejuicios que la perseguían, pero estaba segura de que iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo.

**IV.**

Abril ya había dado inicio, y las cosas para Kagome seguían igual, al menos Sango la acompañaba, muchas veces se cuestionó si ella era real o sólo era un producto más de su imaginación para que no se sintiera tan sola. Pero ella sabía que tarde o temprano Sango se iba a ir, y ella se quedaría ahí, estancada en un abismo que ella misma se había creado.

Sango pensaba que la situación de Kagome estaba llegando al extremo cuando se dio cuenta de que tomaba pastillas para dormir, y ella sabía perfectamente que una sobre dosis de esa cosa la mataría, e intuyó que eso era lo que su compañera estaba esperando.

Así que el fin de semana decidió que era hora de aclararlo, y se dirigió a la casa de Kagome. La madre de Kagome le abrió la puerta, al parecer no acostumbraba recibir visitas pues se sorprendió mucho al verla y más al decir que era compañera de Kagome.

–Sé que mi hija tiene problemas, pero ni yo como su madre he podido hacer algo, siempre le hablo, trato de platicar con ella, la he llevado a psicólogos, pero nada logra aliviarla– Tomó un sorbo de té que había preparado para ella y su visita –Constantemente llora por las noches, pero siempre pone llave a su puerta y me escondió el repuesto que yo tenía de esa llave. No sé qué hacer con ella– Confesó.

–¿En dónde está ella?

–En su habitación, los fines de semana nunca sale de ahí, a veces me cuesta trabajo que salga a comer.

–Yo… realmente quiero ayudarla, pero necesito saber qué es lo que le ocurrió, si no sería mucho atrevimiento ni osadía, quisiera pedirle que me dijera, ¿Qué le ocurrió?

La señora suspiró –La verdad es que todo fue por una niñería, hace 2 años. A Kagome desde pequeña le gustaron los cuentos, su padre solía leérselos cuando vivía, y eso siempre la animaba cuando estaba triste. Ella tenía una imaginación extraordinaria, a comienzo del Instituto hicieron un concurso literario y Kagome ganó, pero su contrincante fue una chica que le ha hecho la vida imposible desde entonces. Esta niña tengo entendido que es de muy buen nivel social, le pagó a un profesor recién llegado al Instituto para que coqueteara con mi hija, y como ese profesor era joven y llamativo, varias comenzaron a envidiarla, pero Kagome nunca imaginó que las intenciones del profesor eran tan terribles. Un día a la hora de la salida la llamó a su salón, supuestamente para conversar asuntos escolares, pero… sólo fue una trampa, habían cámaras en el salón y el profesor la forzó a...tener relaciones, Kagome se opuso y huyó después de eso, pero al día siguiente… habían fotografías por todo el Instituto, se hizo un escándalo. Fui a aclarar ese asunto con el director, y después de comprobar que Kagome puso resistencia, pues claramente se veía en el video, el profesor fue despedido, pero a Kagome nunca la dejaron en paz.

**V.**

Eso era, tan injustos habían sigo con ella, tan sólo por tener un talento y querer hacer algo que amaba. Kagome era frágil, se lo había comentado su madre, y como su padre había fallecido medio año antes de que la vida de la chica comenzara a pudrirse eso la hundió más.

Pero Sango ya tenía una idea.

La graduación llegó, graduación a la que no asistió Kagome, y la castaña sabía que no iría, ella tampoco lo haría si tuviera que ver la maldita cara de cada uno de esos idiotas. Así que al día siguiente fue a casa de Kagome, y prácticamente la jaló con ella para salir, se dirigieron al parque, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y a Kagome le dio un vértigo al recordar una escena familiar. Sango se sentó y apoyó su espalda contra el árbol más frondoso de ese parque, Goshinboku, palmeo sus piernas para indicarle a Kagome que recostara su cabeza allí, ella lo hizo por instinto. Vieron varios minutos el atardecer, Sango sacó de su bolsa un libro, comenzó a leer.

–Hace mucho tiempo atrás en un reino muy, muy lejano… – Kagome cerró los ojos y varios recuerdos la asaltaron.

_–Así el príncipe y la princesa vivieron felices por siempre – Un hombre de mediana edad le sonreía cálidamente _–¿Te ha gustado, princesa?__

_– Sí, papi, me ha gustado muchísimo – Una niña de 9 años recostada en las piernas de su padre observaba el atardecer – Algún día… voy a escribir muchos cuentos bonitos, para que tú me los leas._

_–Yo sólo leería únicamente para ti, mi niña._

Kagome se abrazó fuertemente a Sango, y ella le acaricio la cabeza, mimándola. La madre de la chica le había contado las anécdotas de Kagome y su padre en ese parque, y supo que entonces esa sería su salvación.

–¿Podrías seguir leyendo? – Fue la petición de Kagome.

–Sólo para ti leería, mi querida amiga.

Por la mejilla de Kagome rodó una lágrima, muy diferente a las demás que había soltado en un largo tiempo, porque esa lágrima era de tranquilidad y felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>Siempre me han gustado los finales felices, pero este fic es algo completamente nuevo para mí, no sólo trato de implantar a una Kagome deprimida, sino a una Sango reconfortadora. Utilicé un poco de mis experiencias personales aquí, cada que estoy triste mi mayor confort es mi mejor amiga, con ella sé que puedo platicar sin que me critique o me de un mal consejo, ella me ha salvado muchas veces de mí misma, es por eso que quise hacer este fic en honor a la amistad, una amistad que podemos tener todas, siendo unidas, dejándonos de críticas absurdas y apoyando el mismo sueño que tenemos en común: La escritura y creatividad.

Espero que les haya gustado, y que haya dado en el clavo del asunto, espero que lo que transmite este fic les haya llegado.

En lo personal, me siento orgullosa de este fic, pues escribir depresión no se me da muy bien.

¡Tengan un lindo día, tarde o noche! Y recuerden que: Todas podemos alimentar un sueño.


End file.
